


We're Dating?

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also getting together, But neither does anyone else it seems, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's kind of both, Kageyama doesn't know how dating works, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: As the two arrived though, Kageyama heard a small gasp from Yachi followed by “You two are holding hands?”Kageyama, who had momentarily forgot they were, was about to respond when Hinata spoke up before him. “Yep. We are dating after all.”“Dating?” was the response from the four other people around Hinata.Yachi, while still shocked from the sudden news, calmed for a second, before her face scrunched together, confused.“I understand why we’re surprised, but why areyousurprised Kageyama?”





	We're Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Hinata's birthday and I thought this idea would be fun to do

Kageyama was cold. Kageyama was tired. Kageyama was a little annoyed. But most of all, Kageyama was a bit lonely. He had arrived at their usual meeting point, the intersection of their two routes to school, ten minutes ago and had been waiting for Hinata since. It was not odd for Kageyama to arrive and have to wait a few minutes. After all, Hinata did have a much further journey than Kageyama did. But Kageyama usually only had to wait five minutes at the most, very rarely ten. The morning was a bit chilly, the wind cutting through Kageyama even though he had done as his mother told him to do and put on multiple layers, and he was starting to get a bit cold. This didn’t help his mood, a mixture of annoyance and loneliness. 

Kageyama realized why he was annoyed, Hinata was a dumbass, but he wasn’t sure why he was lonely. Kageyama was usually alone so it never bothered him too much. Though, thinking back on it, Kageyama realized that ever since he started school at Karasuno, even though it was only a few months ago, he hadn’t been alone that much. Hinata was somehow always there. 

As Kageyama continued to wonder why he would be feeling lonely he saw, in the distance, what looked like the sun rising over the hills. Realizing this couldn’t be true Kageyama rubbed at his eyes to clear them and looked again, this time seeing that it was just the bright orange head of hair that signaled that Hinata was here. As Hinata approached Kageyama felt a warmth in his chest and the loneliness he had been feeling just moments ago quickly vanish, like fog did after the sun rose. Kageyama didn’t know how to explain this and, not wanting to give Hinata something to make fun of him with, choose to put it aside as Hinata came within shouting distance. 

“Hey, dumbass. What took you so long. I’ve been waiting hear for 15 minutes.” Kageyama yelled at Hinata as he approached. 

Hinata didn’t yell back, to Kageyama’s surprise, and instead waited until he was within reasonable speaking distance before replying. 

"Sorry Kageyama” Hinata began “Natsu needed help getting ready this morning so she made me a little late.” 

Kageyama, who had been expecting Hinata to yell back at him like he usually did, was taken by surprise by Hinata. He sounded…almost apologetic. Kageyama, breaking out of his unintentional stare at Hinata, cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Umm, ok. That’s fine. As long as you had a good reason I can’t blame you.” Kageyama said, voice quiet and a little solemn. 

How could he blame Hinata for this he thought. It wasn’t his fault since he was helping Natsu and he certainly couldn’t blame Natsu either. She was like a mini Hinata, cheerful and bright. She also seemed to like Kageyama so he couldn’t bring himself to blame her. 

“Just try not to do it again ok. It’s a little lonely standing here by myself.” Kageyama said, even quieter than before. 

Only after he said it did he realize that he just admitted to the thing he didn’t want to admit to earlier. As Kageyama waited for Hinata to tease him, face scrunched up in tension, all he heard was Hinata say “Ok. I understand. Don’t worry about it.” 

Kageyama almost blurted out something in his defense before he processed what Hinata had said. As he did, the words he had prepared just vanished, as if they were never there. Silence fell between the two after this as Kageyama only heard the sound of the wind blowing through the nearby trees. After a few minutes though this silence was broken by Hinata clearing his throat and speaking. 

“So Kageyama, last night I had this really weird dream. I was in this house, but it wasn’t a house. It was like this weird maze…” Hinata started, more and more excitement creeping into his voice as the story continued, until he was back to his usual level. 

_Good_ Kageyama thought. _Glad we got that weird mood out of the way_. 

Speaking of weird moods, Kageyama reflected on what seemed like a weird mood he had felt from Hinata two weeks ago or so. At that time everything seemed normal, though Hinata did seem a little more nervous than usual. When the two were walking back from school Kageyama had noticed that Hinata’s hands were constantly moving and his voice was a little more rapid than usual. As they had approached their separation point that day Hinata suddenly, almost yelling, asked Kageyama. 

“Kageyama, do you like me?” 

Kageyama, who had been little confused as to the sudden outburst, responded. “Yes, I like you.” 

Hinata had almost instantly calmed down and beamed. “Great, because I like you too.” 

Kageyama hadn’t know what to say next so he just stood there looking at Hinata. 

Hinata, also seemingly unsure what to do, had just turned up his path as he said. “Bye Kageyama. See you tomorrow.” 

Kageyama had stood still as he watched Hinata disappear over the mountains. What an odd question Kageyama thought to himself as he began walking back to his house. He had wondered why Hinata asked that. What did he mean that it was great? Didn’t Hinata know that Kageyama liked him? He knew they were rivals, but he was also beginning to think they might be friends too. Did Hinata just need confirmation of that? Kageyama had kept debating this question his entire walk back all the time his chest being warmer, but not unpleasantly so, than usual. 

As Kageyama reached the end of his train of thought he felt a nudge on his hand. Looking down he noticed Hinata nudging his hand with his own. This had become a more and more common occurrence Kageyama had noticed, all seemingly starting the morning after that weird question. 

That morning they had been walking to school like normal, Hinata talking a little too loudly and about what Kageyama could not remember, when all of the sudden, much like now, Kageyama had felt a nudge on his hand. When he had looked down he saw that Hinata was nudging his hand with his own. Kageyama, not sure what this meant, had looked at Hinata’s face for some kind of sign. He found nothing though, as the boy was still talking, not even seeming to realize that he was nudging Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama, not wanting to make a big deal out of the situation, and because his hand had begun to feel cold, had taken Hinata’s hand. 

At this Hinata had turned to him and beamed his brightest smile, before squeezing Kageyama’s hand and continuing to talk. After this they held hands every day as they walked back and forth from school. Kageyama had begun to like it. Hinata’s hands were nice. They were very warm, which was helpful for these chilly early mornings. Hinata’s hand also seemed to fit perfectly within Kageyama’s hand, like it belonged there somehow. 

Sometimes, (more times than Kageyama would admit), he imagined holding Hinata’s hand when they were apart. It was a nice feeling, even if it was imaginary. Holding Hinata’s hand also seemed to warm the rest of Kageyama’s body for some reason, especially his face and chest, but he wasn’t sure why. He knew Hinata’s hair was the color of the sun, and that his energy was almost as much, but he didn’t think that meant he was as warm as it was. 

Kageyama forgot about this warmth though as he saw the school approaching. Hinata didn’t seem to though as he continued to talk, about what Kageyama couldn’t tell, as they both walked to the gym, almost more on instinct than anything else. As the two approached the door to the gym, hands still locked together, they saw some of their fellow team members warming up for morning practice. 

“Good morning.” Yachi said, smiling at the boys as they walked in. “Good morning Yachi.” Hinata replied snapping out of his conversation with Kageyama and returning a smile just as wide back at Yachi. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya had seemed to have noticed their entrance as well and walked over to give their own greetings. 

As the two arrived though, Kageyama heard a small gasp from Yachi followed by “You two are holding hands?” 

Kageyama, who had momentarily forgot they were, was about to respond when Hinata spoke up before him. “Yep. We are dating after all.” 

“Dating?” was the response from the four other people around Hinata. 

Yachi, while still shocked from the sudden news, calmed for a second, before her face scrunched together, confused. 

“I understand why we’re surprised, but why are _you_ surprised Kageyama?” 

Kageyama just stared at her, unsure how to respond to her or this recent announcement. Dating? Them? Kageyama wasn’t sure what to say because he had never thought about it before. He liked Hinata, had spent a lot of time with him, and enjoyed his company. But he didn’t think they were dating. As Kageyama looked at Hinata, he saw other boy was also looking directly at him, with a fierce look in his eyes. 

“You didn’t know we were dating?!” he almost screamed at Kageyama. 

“Uh, well…No, I didn’t.” Kageyama mumbled out. 

“How did you not know we were dating? We walk to and from school everyday, eat lunch together and hold hands all the time.” Hinata, slightly softer but still loud, asked him. 

“I thought that was just what friends did.” Kageyama said, unsure what to say. 

That is what friends did right? He saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hold hands all the time and they had been friends for forever he had been told. 

“Ok, but what about when I told you I liked you and asked you if you liked me back and you said yes, _TWO WEEKS AGO_?!” Hinata said, his voice rising to a wail as he finished the sentence. 

“Oh, is that what that was?” Kageyama replied, thinking back to that moment again. “I thought you were just randomly saying you liked me and I like you too so I said yes back.” 

Kageyama saw Hinata’s face fall into utter despair at this. 

“Were you asking me if I liked you in a more than friends way?” Kageyama quietly asked. 

“…Yes” was all Hinata said, almost too quiet for Kageyama to hear. 

Kageyama thought back to that day, and the days after, and he slowly began to piece things together. Him feeling warm after talking/touching Hinata. Him feeling lonely when Hinata wasn’t there. The almost constant hand holding between the two of them. Those things, and a million others, all came together as a large *BOOM* resounded in mind, like a firework had exploded in his head. He liked Hinata. And it was in a more than friends way too. Kageyama looked at Hinata, who was pointing his face down, looking like he had just lost to Seijoh all over again. 

“Hey, Hinata.” Kageyama said as he lifted Hinata’s face to look at him. “I like you too.” 

Hinata’s face slowly began to brighten as he processed what Kageyama had just said. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Hinata jumped on Kageyama, almost knocking him over as he hugged him. The hug was a little awkward though as Hinata had still not let go of Kageyama’s hand. 

“I’m so glad because I thought we had been dating for a while but then when you said you didn’t know we were so I got really sad that you didn’t want to but then you said you did so I’m really happy.” Hinata said, the words rushing out of him while he smiled looking like his face might break from how large it was. As the two stood there looking at each other they heard a small click of a tongue. 

This was followed by a sneering voice saying “So the two idiot lovebirds finally figured out they were dating huh? It’s been so long I never thought they would have figured it out.” Tsukishima slowly walked towards the gathered group after this statement. 

“Oh, shut up Tsukishima.” Hinata said as he climbed down from Kageyama and went back to standing beside him. 

“I have to agree with Tsukki though.” Nishinoya said. “I didn’t think you guys would ever figure it out. I’m glad you did though because Tanaka owes me some Yakisoba bread.” 

“You bet on us?” Kageyama asked, not sure if he should be offended or not. 

“Well, yeah. We didn’t think you guys would ever figure it out so we decided to bet to see how long it would take. I was on your guys side.” Nishinoya said proudly pointing at himself. “I said it would take you guys less than a month. Tanaka said at least two.” 

Kageyama just stared at Nishinoya, expressionless. 

“Well, I’m glad you figured out we were dating Kageyama.“ Hinata said, changing topics. “Because I was just about to ask Yamaguchi if he wanted to do a couples date and that would have been awkward if you didn’t know we were dating.” 

Kageyama heard Hinata laugh but as he looked over at Yamaguchi’s face, which had been calm, it suddenly burst bright red as he shielded his face with his arm. 

“Uh, wh-what do you mean, Hinata? Ts-Tsukki and I aren’t d-d-dating.” Yamaguchi stuttered, words muffled as he shielded his face with his arms. 

“What do you mean? You guys have been dating for like a month now right?” Kageyama, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, asked. 

He had only just learned what dating actually entailed but he was pretty sure that what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did would be “dating”. They were never apart from each other, were constantly talking with each other and smiling, and were always looking at each other with a special kind of look in their eyes. Plus, they held hands constantly, even though they tried to be sneaky about it. That’s what he and Hinata did, and they were dating, so it only made sense that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating. 

“A month?!” Yamaguchi yelped as if he had been physically hit by the words. 

“Yeah, Kageyama is right. It’s been about a month. But how did you know they were dating and NOT US?!” Hinata yelled again. 

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama said, smacking him lightly in the arm. “Don’t be so loud. I didn’t realize what dating was before now, but now it only makes sense they are dating.” 

Hinata, not really satisfied with that answer but not willing to argue, let it be. 

Kageyama continued “But, now that I know what dating is, they were too obvious about it to miss it.” 

“What do you mean, to obvious?” Tsukishima asked, glaring at them. 

“Well, you two are like always together.” Hinata started. 

“And you’re always talking to each other, giggling, smiling, like no one can see you.” Kageyama continued. 

“And Yamaguchi just won’t shut up about you…” 

“Ok, ok. You guys made your point. So let’s drop it.” Yamaguchi said, interrupting Hinata before he could say anything further. 

“Yamaguchi.” Kageyama heard, as he saw Tsukishima pull Yamaguchi outside. 

“Come on guys.” Nishinoya whined dejectedly as the two boys left. “Why did you have to tell them? Now _I_ owe Tanaka yakisoba bread.” 

Everyone burst into laughter at this, only making Nishinoya groan even more. Kageyama, while laughing at Nishinoya, was only looking at Hinata, a bright smile plastered across his face. Kageyama smiled, a genuine smile, as he looked down at their hands, still locked together as tight as ever. Now that he knew what this was, and what it meant, he wished that they would never have to let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
